User talk:Kesak11
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Kesak11! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates I don't like this Wikia guy He beat me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to greet my BEST FRIEND IN THE UM WORLD! Well, it's not like we can block him, first it's not a very good reason and two, they're a bot made by the people who made the whole of Wikia itself. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 11:50, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! We have a new place well two to get away from you: www.humorworld.wikia.com and www.tvcom.wikia.com Ok about: Ben I am only Ben on tvcom.wikia.com! Everywhere else i am the one Ben's brother Kesak,--Kesak11 00:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Here, enjoy! Image:Dance1.png Image:Dance2.png Image:Dance3.png Image:Dance4.png Sig --[[User:Kesak11|'Kesak' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] Is this okay? If not, let me know! What you do know is click edit and scroll down to this section. Then, just copy the wiki code stuff above this paragraph, then place it in and don't forget to check the box! If you are confused, I'll explain it to you. --Hat Pop The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] Reagrding the Block I fixed the lie. I am contacting Wiki to shut you jerks down. To not contact simply unblock me or say bye bye CPW.--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 13:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Grrr. I will say a few joice words. Owl Curse words: Great glaux you stupid wet pooping racdrops! I am no stroodel. I am not and Idiot and guess what i contacted them they are going to shut you down soon.--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 13:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) This Wiki you are failing epically i have them shutting it down as we speak so say good bye jerks!!!--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 14:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Owls on CP I just recieved the answer: Hi there, Great question! We are unsure if there are other animals in the Club Penguin wilderness. As anything is possible on Club Penguin, I strongly encourage you to keep your eyes open and let us know if you see any! If you have any further questions or concerns regarding our site, please let us know. Have a great time playing! Club Penguin Support «»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» ORIGINAL MESSAGE - do not edit below this line «»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» > From: @yahoo.com > Date: May 08, 2009 - 11:20 PM > To: @yahoo.com > > Web Browser: msie 6.0 on win > IP Address: 67.237.17.190 > > Dear CP Staff, > > I have a question about the environment of CP. It's about animals.Us at the Club Penguin Wiki are wondering if there are Owls in the CP Wilderness. It seems there would be. Snowy especially. Wouldn't the snowys be perfect as they could blend in like thw White Puffle did? > > sincerely, > Kesak11 «»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» Ticket ID: 6245997-52046 «»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» Speaking My mind I have thought about yesterday alot. I am very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 17:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome. Hello??? No one speaks to me and i am so not Ben please unban me. Scumben could be returning soon he las 5 new Socks!!!!!!! Please unban me so i can put it on the page!!!--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 17:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Unban me! Restore: Owls there are!!!! I have a message from CP about it!!!! Please!!!!! Sorry: I shouldn't have acted like that i too have banned ben it's fun!!!! Please unban me Unban: ME!!! I am sorry!--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 17:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ANYONE? HELLO?!?!?!?!?!?!?! UNBLOCK ME!!!!! I THINK: ANNYONE?!--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 18:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Shark, Sir!!!! Unblock me i am sorry go to Club Polar Bear chat!!!! Please Ben wants to talk to you. Awww. Will someone unblock me? I have learned my lesson. I am not SCUMBEN. Now please no more banning Club Penguin. Please he is going to get his membership renewed, but he cannot with all the people banning him REPEATEDLY!--[[User:Kesak11|'Copper Claw' ]]and the [[User:Kesak11/Owls of the Wiki|'Owls']] 16:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC)